


The Substitute

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [46]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: The Pyroar wants to mate, but both his females are heavy with child. It's an unusual time to go into a rut and he has to find a fitting mating partner soon, lest he attempts it with his females and gets ripped into shreds by them.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Kaenjishi | Pyroar
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	The Substitute

The Pyroar felt restless. He knew the feeling - that itch right under the skin, the heat coiling in his stomach. It was an unusual time for his rut to start, what with both his females heavy with offspring. The smell wasn't yet enough to chase away the younger male of his pride, who was there to help protect the pregnant females, but it was enough to make him nervous and avoid the bigger and stronger male.

His eyes followed one of his females as she got up for a drink at the waterhole. Her belly was swollen - maybe a week or two and she'd give birth. Her sister wasn't too far off as well, taking a nap under the shade of a tree. They looked slow and lazy in their current state, but the Pyroar knew better than to try and mate with any of them yet. They'd rip him apart as surely as the sun goes down in the evening and comes up again in the morning. He might be the leader of this pride, the strongest of the males, but his ladies were more cunning and far more dangerous than he could ever be when angered.

Stretching out in a useless attempt to divert his thoughts, the Pyroar sought for a solution to his problem. Soon enough his own instincts would take over, making him prey to the urgent wish to mate. Neither of his females would allow him that, and the other male would be long gone at that point, hiding until the Pyroar got off his rut or found something to sate his sexual needs. He only ever once didn't run - back then his females had been on the hunt for the cubs when Pyroar reached his limits and forced himself onto the weaker male until he'd been tired out. It happened from time to time, even if it wasn't ideal.

Now, however, he couldn't hope to catch the male for this. His only option left was to leave his pride for a bit and search for something else he could mount. Another Pyroar, a female one, would be the best, but the chance for that was abysmally low. Most other Pokemon would run away, as they were prey for the prideful Pyroar. Maybe he could hunt something and have his way with it before bringing it back home for his pride to devour? Surely they wouldn't mind.

Whilst pondering, the wind changed just a bit and picked up as well, which felt nice on his fur. But it also brought another scent to his nose, one that wasn't of his pride, nor of a rival Pyroar or prey. Nose twitching, the Pyroar looked around as interest rose in him. He knew that smell - he'd caught it a few times before. It was a human scent, which had him curious.

Humans were... distant, to him. Neither prey nor rival, they were odd, but they also didn't mean harm to him. Sometimes they had other Pokemon with them - those he knew and others he had never seen before. But all of them smelled similar to humans, as if they'd changed them, made them part of their own prides. He wondered, then, if one could do the same to them. Shifting his stance, he decided to go and investigate that lone human so close to his pride and in the middle of his large territory. If he found it, he might even make use of its presence and get rid of this untimely rut.

He might not even have a choice in this - already he felt his breath grow heavy as his loins burnt with the desire to be used, to plant more seed. He yearned for something tight and hot to plunge into. A human would do - a human had to do. Crouching lower so that he wouldn't be seen from afar, his bright mane mingling with the firecracker blossoms growing in these parts of the savannah as he stalked closer and closer to the scent. The human smelled more enticing with each minute, so much so that the Pyroar felt his mouth water. He could finally make some distinctions by the time he saw the human - it was a male, and he was alone and with a few odd items in his hands. A twig, maybe, that he moved over something white?

The male human was definitely the right size, if not the right species. He quite liked the sandy-coloured hair as well. Shuffling a bit as the itch grew stronger, he watched the human wiggle his stick around for another few minutes until he started to put his things. The lack of fur was weird, but maybe it would be nice and smooth against his belly when he managed to get rid of those useless rags covering him?

He pounced when the human turned his back to him. A bad mistake. Maybe the human had fancied himself a mighty hunter as well. Maybe he even was one - but not as mighty as the Pyroar who tackled him to the ground. One paw settled heavily on the neck of the male, claws extended just enough to prick the skin. It did feel smooth - smooth and soft and warm. Pyroar didn't feel the urge to eat the human, but he sure as well felt the strong urge to rut against him. A good substitute for a female indeed.

The human had let out a muffled scream of surprise, but he stilled the moment the Pyroar pressed his claws against him. Quite clever - he hoped he wouldn't hurt him too much during the mating, even though he knew that his mind would soon blank out and give in to the urges of the heat building up. Still, he should show the human his thanks - with him having been so close, he'd saved the Pyroar from a long-winded search as well as the retaliation of his fierce females. Dipping his head down, he licked the exposed skin between the sandy hair and the useless rags covering the smooth body, his tongue rough against the soft flesh. Then his teeth caught with the rags and with just a bit of force and time, he managed to carefully rip them apart. Better now than later - already he felt his cock harden in his pouch, the scent of his own arousal growing stronger.

"I-I'm not food," the human dared to whisper. Clever again, to not raise his voice higher, but he missed the point. The Pyroar nuzzled him a bit before he continued to free the male from the rags. It made the human flinch quite some time, especially when the Pyroar shredded the rags covering his rear, the part of his body the Pokemon was most keen to get to. "What are you doing?"

The Pyroar gave a deep rumble - he could smell the fear of this creature as he inspected his prize. It would do, despite the fleshiness of the human's buttocks. Nosing between the cheeks, he soon found the anus which he'd use for his mating. They were closer to his genitalia than the Pyroar had seen with other Pokemon - another oddity of humans for sure. But it would serve him well.

His nosing seemed to be a bit too much for the human to bear. With a gasp, he tried to scramble away and reach the bag he'd lost in the tackle. Knowing that humans had created nifty things to call for others, the Pyroar pounced again and landed on top of him, pressing him right back to the ground. It felt... quite nice. Soft and smooth and of the perfect size to grind his swelling cock and belly against the human's rear and back. His neck was right in front of him as well.

Huffing out, the Pyroar knew that he couldn't prepare any better than that. So he stopped fighting against the heat creeping up on him before the human made another attempt to flee. He was already too close to the real start of his rut - there was no more time to search for other prey, and he was far too close to his pride. Underneath his shifting weight, the human was trembling. Any other time, the Pyroar would've felt a bit bad for him - humans weren't prey, after all, they were creatures that the Pyroar could even sympathize with.

Not today, however. With his cock sliding out of his pouch, his balls feeling too full with seed he needed to spill, the Pyroar simply ended the writhing by grabbing the neck of the human with his teeth. The taste against his tongue and the smell of a creature ripe for mating made him growl as instincts took over. A haze came over his mind, familiar and welcome as the urge overtook him. The loud cry of the human male didn't even register when he lined himself up - he merely bit down harder in warning when he tried to wriggle away again, which drew a pained gasp from his mate.

It was a bit difficult to find the anus with just his tipped cock - the human was lying flat on his stomach, with the Pyroar crouching above him, hips lowered until the tip of his cock could slide between the buttocks. He was fully hard now, balls weighing heavy between his hindlegs. Feeling impatient, he rutted forwards a few times until his cock caught on the tight hole by chance. Even then it took several attempts of thrusting in before he actually managed, at which point the human let out a loud howl, his body tensing under the Pyroar. He was hurting, but that discovery came far too late - with the tip breaching into that hot and tight place, walls clenching enticingly around his pulsing cock, the Pyroar couldn't stop anymore, not even if he wanted to in the first place.

No, he wanted to slide in deeper, to be fully enveloped into this new and exciting mate. He'd mated with quite a number of other Pokemon before, back before he'd his own pride to make cubs with - the rut was something he'd started to experience back when he'd evolved from a tiny Litleo, years before he'd found his own two females. But a human... this was a first, and he was quite enjoying the experience. He was just the right size to squeeze in balls-deep while still being able to hold him still with his fangs. The way he clenched around him was divine. Growling yet again, lower with lust and arousal, he stood up, forcing the human to move to his hands and knees with Pyroar's cock still deeply lodged into him.

Mating the human felt just as good as entering him - it took a few thrusts before the moisture of his cock made it all slick enough, but past that point, he had no problems sliding in and out in fast, sudden moves, balls slapping against the human's thighs. The human was quite vocal during it - the Pyroar understood enough of their language to know that he was begging for something. Probably for him to stop, a wish he ignored. Instead, he simply kept on it, his needs not yet satisfied. Again and again, he slammed himself into his rear as the heat built up between his hindlegs, down his cock and down his balls.

Tilting his hips for more of that sought-after friction, the noises of the human suddenly changed - between the wet sobs the Pyroar could hear a keening sound, a gasp and quick breathing, then again and again as pleadings turned into soft moans that reminded him of the sounds of his females mid-mating. Not only that, but the Pyroar could also smell a change in scent - the fear never left the human, but a hint of arousal was mingling in it.

It was enough for the Pyroar to double his efforts, his instincts reacting to the new scent. His mate was aroused, and an aroused female had better chances to conceive his cubs. It didn't matter that his current mate was neither a Pyroar nor even female - he reacted automatically and bore his sharp teeth a bit more into the delicate human skin. He tasted sweat and a bit of blood and the next moan sounded pained again, but now he had enough of a grip to start pounding him hard enough to rock the human forward with each thrust. The human let out a low cry that matched his scent lovely - fear and disbelieve and _lust_ from the mating.

With the cry ringing in his ears, the Pyroar felt the heat mounting into a peak. His balls pulled up and then he came, his seed spurting out and into his mate, ready to become cubs for the prideful Pyroar. Releasing the neck he roared loudly towards the sky to declare his accomplishment as he emptied as much of his semen as he could into his human.

When he was done, he felt the itch retreat and his limbs weaken with the exhaustion of mating. Leaning heavily onto the trembling human, he started licking away at the bite marks he'd left on the neck, nuzzling the human male for a deed well done. He waited for a few more minutes for his seed to settle before climbing off his human mate - a bit still spilled out and ran down his thighs. For a moment he felt the need to herd the human back to his pride - his rut wasn't over yet and his mating urges would come back soon enough. But before he could decide on that, the human was already scrambling away from him and had grabbed his bag, staring at the sated Pyroar with wide and fearful eyes.

A shame, really - he'd have liked to keep him for a while longer, but he knew a Pokeball when he saw one. Gathering his remaining strength, the Pyroar jumped away before the human could call on his Pokemon allies - neither of whom would be very happy with the Pyroar right now, he assumed.

Well, he'd have to find something else to use when the next heatwave came over him. At least now he knew that humans made for excellent mating partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Pyroar suggested by guyfawkess and ZooFan. Hope you like it!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
